Stranger Things Have (Never) Happened
by Kitsuni rose
Summary: The story starts with a young noble girl who has zero interest in upholding any form of social image. No this world of dinner parties is not the one she is meant for.However when she is forced to attend one of these awful parties,her world is flipped about in every possible way a world could be real world is no place to be for Felicity, could this new one be different?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 An intro

Authors Note: Greetings, call me Kitsuni if it so pleases you. I am a first time writer so don't hold back on any criticism you may have, as long as it is constructive I shall use all advice to make my fan fictions all the more enjoyable. Thank you very much!

"But... do I have to?" The words where spoken by a young lady by the name of Felicity Evans, as she ran a brush slowly through her auburn brown hair. Her mother who stood primly( if not slightly intimidatingly) behind her leveled her daughters reflection with a cool regard as a small smile played its way across thin lips that bore much to much rouge. "But of course, you are a young woman Felicity, how could we ever hope to get you married off if you never get out!? This party could be one of the few chances to find you a young man!" At this Felicity laid down her brush settling herself in for the unavoidable lecture that was about to spring froth from her mother, she was not disappointed. "I mean honestly all you do is laze around in that garden all day, you show no interest in your social life at all! There are young woman just dieing to be in the position you are currently in Felicity, and every day you snub them by being so perfectly careless. Your sixteen now, its time you grew up." Her mothers arms where folded tightly across her chest causing the slightest wrinkles to form in the top of her dress, her eyes shot daggers, oh no she was no where near done with this conversation (no matter how one sided it was). However before she could draw in her breath to begin again Felicity held up one prim pale hand effectively halting her mothers ranting. " Alright mother, alright. If you would please go and send Lady Fane a confirmation in regards to her invitation telling her that we will both be attending her garden party, I shall get a head start on picking out my dress." The very idea of going off to find the "perfect dress" to attend a rather stuffy sounding party, seemed an effective waste of time to Felicity, all the same she forced that charming little smile on. No matter how fake that smile, it worked, the ice melted out of her mothers gaze and her arms once again fell to her sides "Oh splendid!" she exclaimed "I shall write back at once! I'm so glad you have started to see things my way dear!" Felicity watched as her mother turned and briskly made her way to the bed room door, before her hand had completely turned the knob she looked back and spoke in a gentle voice that was for once devoid of its usual condescending tone. " Who knows my dear maybe this is your chance, so young, so many advantages at your disposal, this party could open up a whole new world of adventures for you!' With that said she slipped out the door, letting it shut with the softest of clicks behind her. Heaving a sigh Felicity slumped against her vanity drained and honestly rather frustrated, she had saved herself a lecture but had to pay the price of a itchy dress and an entire day being paraded around and shown off to every eligible male that would be in attendance. ( at this point she hopped she had not warped her mothers definition of "eligible" through all her previous turn downs) Gathering her thoughts Felicity looked at the door her mother had just left through, mulling over her last words with a slight roll of her golden eyes. "An adventure... Yeah right." She shook her head walking to her closet in search of some dresses, knowing her mother would be turning up as soon as she was done with the letter to put her godly opinion in. The thought never crossing her mind that maybe new adventures did await her, but none of the sort that her mother would have ever have dreamed her having.

Hello, hello. Thank you for reading chapter one of my story (if there is anyone reading out there) this is just a little prologue, maybe in the end made only to kick start my own thought processes XP well at any rate what will become of our little Miss. Felicity? Keep checking out for updates, they will hopefully come quickly enough. Please comment all the advice I can get will help to improve future chapters of this story. Thank you !

( I do NOT and sadly will never own any rights at all to Heart no Kuni No Alice)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: The Adventure begins

Authors Note: I would like to thank Wilhelm Wigworthy for being the first to review my newly written story. Thank You VERY much! Without further ado, here is the next chapter of Stranger Things Have (Never) Happened!

Four days took no time at all to pass, so before she knew it Felicity was packed inside the family carriage next to her mother being swept briskly along the dirt roads to a fate she had very much sealed for herself. Felicity's golden eyes stayed trained on the landscape that rolled gently by them, giving a wistful sigh as she took in the days beauty. As typical of an early April morning the temperature seemed content to settle it self at an agreeable 54 degrees, the only clouds that dared to break up the vast expanse of arctic blue sky where nothing more than thin films of mist that with the gentlest of breezes would be banished from view. It was days like these that she would love to disappear into her garden for hours on end, sitting amongst the sweet grass and tender new blossoms. At times she would take a book with her so that she may perch on the ornate fountain that stood nobly in the heart of her garden, and be content to just read for hours upon undisturbed hours. At other times the garden provided her with a safe haven, safe from all the strict suffocating rules of society and her mother. In her garden amongst the walls of roses and lush carpets of morning glory's there was no one to tell her to keep her bonnet or shoes on, no one to scold that her dress was hiked up to high or that she was making a mess of the hairdo her maids has worked so hard on giving her that very morning. Free from rules she would lay amongst the flowers, hair splayed behind her, bare toes curling in the cool grass, with her skirt rode up in such a fashion that would surly have her proper mother signing her up for a nunnery that very day. These blissful thoughts where all that consumed Felicity's mind as they raced along until... "...licity..?." "Felicity!" The sound of her mothers voice dispelled her from her lovely daydreams with a jolt, bashfully Felicity turned from the window to properly address her mother. "I'm sorry mother I was...I was dreaming, what where you going to say?" Her mother sniffed as she smoothed out her skirt (for what must have been the fiftieth time that carriage ride) "But of course you where" she sighed out in exasperation "oh felicity whatever am I going to do with you... anyway we are now but minutes away from Lady Fane's manor, so I expect you to come down back here to earth and quickly. A woman with her head in the clouds is very unlikely to attract a suitor." "But I do not wish for a ..." Felicity started, but a glare from her mother quickly changed her choice of words "I mean, of course mother I am here, I shall not drift off again." Her mother smiled happily "good good dear, do you not see? As long as you behave your self you are quite the charming young lady, men will not be able to resist you!" With that they pulled into the front gates of Lady Fane's estate.

Two hours later...

The party was just as dreadfully boring as Felicity had feared it would be, there where the typical giggly noble girls swishing around in their fine gowns, flirting shyly (shamelessly) with any man who dared to stand in one place for longer than half a minute. Felicity took in these shameless displays from her seat in the cool shade of one of the few willows that grew in lady Fane's garden, while the girls' behaviors troubled Felicity, the garden was the big disappointment of this party. No wild flowers dotted the close cropped carpet, no ivy grew elegantly on any of her concrete pillars and worst of all only yellow roses bloomed here. There was no mixture, none of the pinks or blues or reds or whites that bloomed in Felicity's garden at home. No, here a child could have spattered huge gobs of butter across the emerald green bushes and the final product would look identical to what she saw now.

Sighing she let her eyes flit over to her mother who sat testily in the chair next to her, though irritation was clearly written all over her face, Felicity had no intention off getting up and socializing with any of the clearly empty headed girls or equally as empty headed men for that matter. Instead she took in her mothers features and amused herself with the thought of how hard it must be to tell that they two where mother and daughter,not governess and just some young noble girl. It was true, Lady Evans looked nothing like Felicity, for while Felicity's face was open and sweetly soft. Lady Evan's face was all sharp angles and pinched in an almost unapproachable manner. While felicity's hair was auburn and cascaded down in naturally lush waves, Lady Evan's hair was blond and pin straight (a condition she fixed by keeping her hair up in sever bun at all times, except of course while she slept). With so many differences it was a wonder, Felicity thought, That people did not immediately catch onto the fact that... the sound of two people approaching caused her train of thought to break instantly. Standing in front of them was Lady Fane herself, accompanied by a rather dim looking man... he was not much taller than she for he only stood at a rather laughable(for a man of the time that is) 5'5, he was not fat but not exactly skinny ether his plump form spoke of someone who ate well but did not see it necessary to exercise the body. His skin was pasty white all except in the nose and cheeks where they stayed a soft red (perhaps from some sort of allergic reaction) his straw blond hair stuck close to his skull, it seemed to be thinning to the point that before much longer he would not be sporting any at all. He stood silently next to Lady Fane his watery gray eyes flicking up to Felicity quickly and then back to the ground. Her mother stood immediately,her irritation quickly replaced by that sunny demeanor she acquired only when the most important of her friends where present. "oh Lady Fane, Mr. Edwards how are the both of you? Its been so very long!" She turned smiling sweetly at Felicity "Come Felicity, where are your manners? Stand up and properly great them." Her voice was sickly sweet, tempting but dangerous... much like poisoned honey. Felicity stood and gave a polite curtsy to the pair "Good after noon, Lady Fane, Mr. Edwards,I hope you are both well."she said politely, hoping beyond all hopes that they would move along after the normal "how do you do's" where exchanged. Lady Fane, a small rather mousy old woman, replied in a soft easy voice " We are doing very well, thank you child. I would like to thank you both for deciding to come and attend my part, but we have come to speak of much more exiting matters." her wrinkled pink lips broke into a sweet smile "Perhaps we could sit and talk more comfortably" she said with a gesture to the table where Felicity and her mother had just been sitting. "Oh but of course!" her mother exclaimed "sit, sit everyone."

Soon all four of them where seated at the little table under the willow tree. Felicity kept her hands folded nervously in her lap, she was no fool, what matter could possibly be discussed involving Mr. Edwards that would end well for her? She was not left in the dark for very long, for as soon as she thought that thought Lady Fane spoke up " Felicity, we shall just get right to the heart of the matter, for I have reached the age where I have realized that "beating around the bush" or whatever it is they are saying now a days, only serves to make a simple situation all the more dramatic." Felicity sat ram rod straight a chill washing over her body, though the weather was still perfectly temperate, this conversation had only just started and already she did not like where this was going... Lady Fane continued "To put it simply my nephew Mr. Edwards" she gestured toward said man " has taken an interest in you and would like to ask for your hand in marriage." once again, said man smiled bashfully and for once looked Felicity in they eyes "you are quite the beautiful creature, you would I am sure make a lovely wife, would you do me the honor?" A quivering helpless moan escaped Felicity's mouth "Bu-but sir I hardly know you..." She was cut off by her mother who looked about ready to burst with joy " Oh no worrying Felicity! Lady Fane and I had taken it upon ourselves to send letters all about you to Mr. Edwards, he knows all there is to know about you, and in time you will know just as much about him!" Her mother gave her arm a tight squeeze " Say yes dear, this marriage will be MORE than beneficial for the both of us." Felicity's heart felt like it had stopped beating, her skin had paled and was now icy to the touch.

She tried to form words but her mouth simply opened to only shut again, her wide eyes looked at the three of them in horror as they looked on expectantly. Finally her mother broke the silence "OH of course she will marry you! Look at the poor dear to flattered by your request to respond properly..." her mother said sweetly, at this both Lady Fane and Mr. Edwards brightened up leaning forward to hear the rest of what Felicity's mother had to say. "so when shall the wedding be, no need to wait that long seen how its all settled now." This broke Felicity's paralysis "NO!" she screamed out, causing all three of her table mates to quickly snap their heads in her direction. "what did you just say dear?" her mother asked, her eyes once again throwing daggers at her daughter. Felicity, however was very far beyond caring, she pushed herself away from the table backing away quickly " I said no! I will not marry Mr. Edwards! Not today, not tomorrow, not ever!" with that she turned and fled to the woods around the garden.

On she plunged into the woods, deeper and deeper, not caring how the branches pulled at her hair and tore the blue fabric of her dress, she just kept running farther and farther, not looking back to see if any one was after her. In her frantic mind she started to formulate a plan, she would run back to the main road and convince someone to give her a ride back to her manor, once there she would pack a few things, saddle up her horse and be gone before her mother ever made it back . The sweet chance at freedom swiftly melted the ice cold fear that had caged her heart not seconds before, she was going to be okay,she was going to... then the earth that had been moving steadily beneath her feat was gone, in an instant she was falling into what seemed a never ending blackness. Felicity couldn't scream, she had had no time to but in her head thoughts formed themselves "OH HOW FOOLISH COULD I BE!? Running through woods I know nothing about, I must have fallen into one of those underground caves, IM GOING TO DIE!" All this happened in a matter of seconds, first she was falling from darkness and the next moment she was falling from what seemed to be the sky... "now this makes no..." Felicity's thought stopped only half formed, for at that moment she hit the hard ground. Her body burned with pain and the world around her danced and swam before her eyes. She was ever so faintly aware of softly approaching foot steps, but she could not clear her mind enough to care, she slipped into the darkness of a dead faint. She was unaware of the two strong arms that collected her limp body, unaware of where those arms where taking her...unaware that she had just entered Wonderland with all the grace of a dodo bird.

Well now who has possession of her NOW? Review if you would, and keep looking out for updates.

THANK YOU


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 : Waking up in Wonderland

The world was still completely dark, but as feeling slowly crept its way back into Felicity's body she became aware of the fact that she was not laying on the ground any longer. Quite the contrary, instead of hard packed earth she rested upon a soft mattress. She also became aware that she was no longer in the heavy party dress she had started the day out in, just by feeling it now appeared she was clad in a soft silken nightgown. This troubled felicity's mind greatly, how could she have gone from being outside to inside so quickly?

Her only rational conclusion was that while she was running she had tripped over some root or another and fallen knocking herself out cold. In the time she was out, it was more than logical to think her mother (or someone sent out by her) had found her and then brought her back to the manor. That was a comforting thought (at least to her sanity) but..Moments before she had hit the earth... Hadn't she been falling from the sky? NO! She would not think like that. That was a simply crazy idea, one does not fall down and then proceed to drop from the sky! No, she had just fallen and hit her head a good one, yes it was that simple. Right now she was back at Lady Fane's manor in a guest room or something. Her mother would be waiting to make sure that once she woke up she payed dearly for the way she behaved, now all she had to do was open her eyes and face the music.

Putting all of her will power to the task, Felicity ever so slowly opened her eyes. The world around her was hazy and misshapen but with every slow blink of her eyes it came all the more into focus. She could now make out the shape of a person by her bedside... a woman maybe?... ah yes a maid no doubt, she would know at the very least where her mother was. Despite the way her head throbbed, felicity managed to speak just loud enough to be heard

"E-excuse me.." The maid gave a little jump before turning to face Felicity "oh good you've come to, you gave us all quite the scare miss, we where all afraid that you had..." The maid was cut off by Felicity's blood curtailing scream.

The maid had no face! The maid had no face! Despite her body's painful protest Felicity scooted back till she rested against the head board her arms encircling her knees, all the while screaming like a mad woman. It was clear she had startled the maid just as much as the maid had startled her, for now she held her hands up in front of her in what she must have thought a soothing "no harm meant manner" "P-please miss no need to scream, please calm down, you will hurt yourself!" Felicity however would hear none of it, she could not take her eyes off the maid with no face, she could feel her sanity slipping, so she just screamed and screamed, as if by doing so would dispel the faceless person in front of her.

At that moment the door to the bedroom she was currently in flung open and in rushed a man with white hair... but most importantly a face! Felicity sprung from the bed and rushed over to the newly entered man, only to have her body give out form pain and fright as soon as she got to him. She clung to him desperately, sobs now racking her body "p-please h-help me, the maid... no face... A-am I going crazy?" The man looked down regarding the young girl that was now clinging to him. She was clad in a silk blue nightgown, he could see how bruised her porcelain skin was, her auburn hair fell in tangled waves down to her waist and her golden eyes where wide with fear and sparkled with tears. With a troubled sigh he took Felicity up into his arms carrying her back to the bed.

At his approach the maid backed away with fear, her body visibly quaking. His hands to full to even think about pulling a gun, he settled for just leveling her with a venomous glare "Get out." His words where cold and threatening, causing the poor maid to flee from the room as fast as she could go. As soon as she was gone he laid the poor confused sobbing Felicity back down on to the bed. Wiping the tears from her eyes with her arm, she took a closer look at her savior for the day. What had once been terrified sobs, turned slowly to shy giggles as she took in his appearance.

He stood at least six feet tall with a slim build, pale skin and red eyes . He was clad in a black and red checkered jacket with an over sized watch attached to it by a golden chain. What really made her giggle however, where the two fluffy bunny ears that stuck up from his shaggy (but oddly charming) white hair. Just as she had been doing,the new man ( ermmm... rabbit?) Seemed to be studying her very closely from behind his round glasses. With a nod of his head he sat down on the side of her bed, offering her a very friendly smile. "I am glad to see you are alright, you gave us all a terrible fright."

Felicity was now only hiccuping from time to time, calmed by the much less frightening appearance of this new man."N-not to be rude sir but who are you?" Felicity asked shyly covering her self up with the bed sheets. The man waved off the question with one gloved hand "Not rude at all, my name is Peter White, and yours would be..?" he looked at her expectantly

"Oh me... My names Felicity Evans pleased to meet you..." Her voice trailed off as she thought for a moment,with out any forewarning she quickly pinched her upper arm letting out a pained yelp. Peter jumped away from the sound his eyes wide (this girl was just as strange as his beloved Alice) he would never get used, it seemed, to the ways of outsiders. Felicity sighed softly rubbing at her arm. "Peter, could you please tell me where I am?" she asked softly her eyes begging to hear some sort of explanation as to her current wear abouts.

"Of course, you are currently in Wonderland!" He exclaimed as if it where the most normal thing to say in the world. Felicity sighed her shoulders slumping in defeat "I must have hit my head harder than I first thought... This is clearly just a dream of some sort... Maybe I'm in a coma.." she rested her head on her hands thinking deeply on the matter.

Peter's ears drooped "No, you are actually here, That bumbling Knight Ace brought you here to the castle of hearts after he found you passed out in the woods He brought you before the queen, she herself summoned the doctor for you, and even gave you this room to stay in for as long as you like." The smile on his face made it look like he where ready to just burst in half.

"You know what... Okay" Felicity started looking around the room "coma dream or no coma dream this is not a very bad situation, so its most likely best to just go with the flow and see how things turn out. Ether I wake up or someones going to come find me at SOME point. So looks like for the time being I am staying right here." she smiled at Peter who instantly broke out shouting in a joyous voice "OH another outsider is staying! My dear sweet Alice will be so pleased!"

Felicity regarded him with slight curiosity.. "what do you mean by 'outsider' and who is Alice? Your daughter?" She ended the sentence with a charming smile. Peter blushed instantly "Being an outsider simply means you are not from around here.. and no Alice is not my daughter, she is the love of my life!" the latter part came out in an airy sigh, as his eyes went all glassy and tiny little hearts fluttered around his head.

Felicity stifled a giggle behind her hand "Oh how sweet, well I can't wait to meet her." Shifting her position she winced, her body was still too tender to handle much movement, she rubbed her smarting leg carefully. Seeing his chance Peter produced a tiny crystal bottle topped with small heart stopper containing some liquid.. "oh almost forgot, the doctor told me to give this to you, he said it would help with the pain." Peter smiled innocently when at the aspect of reduced pain, Felicity quickly (but politely) took the small vile out of his hand and downed the contents.

"Thank you very much Peter." she said gratefully "Oh no thank you" Peter responded with a smile (she had taken that down much easier than Alice had after all)."Hey Peter is it okay if I can keep the bottle its so cute!" Peter shook his head "Of course you can, it wouldn't be good if you where to lose it." He got up from his spot on her bed turning toward her once more "Well I'm afraid I must take my leave now. It was nice to meet you. Once you are well enough to leave the palace, I shall take you out to meet my dear Alice!" With that Peter made a hasty exit through the bedroom door

Left sitting alone in what was now going to be her bed, Felicity took a moment to take in her surroundings for the first time sense she had opened up her eyes. The bed she sat on was covered in red silky sheets trimmed around the edge's with black braided accents, The walls where the exact same burgundy color as the bed sheets except that golden heart decals decorated the expanse, not black. The floor was polished black and white checkered tile and everything from the bed posts to the vanity where made of ebony wood. Felicity whistled lowly as she sank back into the plush bed, setting the tiny vile on her bedside table. "Well if this is a dream at least I..." She yawned "set myself up right." With that she settled down to get some much needed rest.

Outside her door a certain rabbit was leaning back against the wall, arms folded across his chest. "Oh Alice I have gotten you a friend! Now you can not help but to come and visit me!" He smiled dreamily at the thought of Alice coming down to the castle more often, this day could have not gone any better! He turned slowly and walked down the hall, heels clicking against the polished floor, he was supposed to be getting back to work... But a visit with Alice was so much more tempting! Peter broke into a run, off to find his "lover".

A.N~ well well well, what does Peter exactly think he is doing? Felicity seems to be taking this rather well, how is she going to react when she meets the rest of the wonderland crew. Only one way to find out! Do what you do and keep on reading :) Thank you and please leave your comments on my style of writing, I am trying really hard to keep everyone in character, tell me how I did/ ways I can improve it for you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An audience with her highness.

A.N: Ah here it is! After a few days of impossible writers block here is the next installment of "Stranger Things Have (Never) Happened" Thank you to all those who read and review my story, I am very grateful. Stay wonderful and read on!

From the moment Felicity awoke her mind was buzzing with thoughts. "I'm still here. I fell back asleep but here I am still." This was certainly an interesting development.

Throwing off her bed covers Felicity sat upright, taking in the state of her body. All along her arms and legs bruises bloomed like ugly purple flowers. And judging from the tenderness she felt along her ribs a few more painted her skin there. All in all she was doing pretty well for someone whom had just fallen from the sky.

Once done with that task her eyes drifted up to the double doors that marked the exit of her room. If she just walked through them... "No" Felicity shook her head rapidly "I will not be leaving this bed. Not only do I have no idea where exactly I am, but rest would be better for my body."

These where all very rational thoughts. But like it often has through out her life, her actions betrayed her better judgment. Before she was aware of what she was doing, she found that her long elegant fingers had curled themselves around the chilly metal of the door handle.

"Well as long as I'm up... I might as well explore a little bit." With that she quietly opened the door slipping out into the hallway beyond it, ready to go and explore this new and frankly quite strange place.

She did not know how long she had been exploring the halls of this grand palace. She had been lucky, the hall outside her room had been clear of any people (faceless or otherwise). From there she had taken off in no particular direction, she just let her feet take her where they wanted to go.

It was grand fun, for there was plenty to look at. The floors where polished so brightly that Felicity could see herself reflected in them, there where breath taking paintings and ornate candelabras, this was a palace straight out of a fairy tale... It was almost to beautiful to be real.

The real fun however came from the revile of a game she had invented in the lonesome years of her youth. From the time she was little she had to find ways to entertain herself, even if it was at the expense of those who looked after her (for most of the time her mother was to busy to watch Felicity herself). Now these games where of an innocent nature, as soon as one of her caregivers turned their backs Felicity would take off and hide somewhere in the manor. She would spend joyous hours evading capture, letting little glimpses be caught of her before she vanished again seemingly into thin air (Much to the dismay of the servants). Only to turn up at the very last possible second to keep them out of trouble with her mother. She did love them, but hey a girl has to have fun somehow, right?

That is what she did now as she explored the maze of hallways. Her ears where tuned to any sound of approach, her bare feet allowing her to move silently along. Any time she heard someone coming she would stand waiting for the last possible second before she turned and bolted away. Leaving most with only just a quick glimpse of her auburn hair.

In fact it was just after one of these daring escapes, as she leaned against the wall her hand covering her mouth to stifle her giggles, that she felt someone lightly tap her shoulder.

Felicity spun around quickly, golden eyes wide with her hand now clamped firmly over her mouth to silence her startled yelp. Behind her stood the same maid who she had startled that morning... well at least she thought it had been that morning. (she had no idea exactly how long she had been out for.)

The maid looked as if she expected Felicity to break out screaming again, this fact was only proven by her quickly spoken words. "Please Miss, don't scream. I don't mean you any harm, I just thought I would help you.." She trailed off "I thought you might have been a little lost."

Felicity did not scream, though the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Upon closer inspection the "faceless" maid did not appear to be completely faceless... she had a mouth, a nose and even eyebrows. All she was missing was the eyes. Suddenly Felicity burst out laughing.

She was laughing so hard that tears began to roll hotly down her cheeks. This seemed to startle the maid worse than if Felicity had started to scream, in fact at the moment she looked as if she would prefer her to be screaming. "U-um miss?" The maid asked nervously taking a few steps away from Felicity. Seeing the effect she was having on the maid, Felicity started to pull herself together.

"I-I'm sorry." Felicity giggled out "Forgive me for laughing, I just can't help but think how lost I must look right now." It was true, here she was standing in the middle of a hallway far from her room barefoot and clad only in the blue night gown she had woken up in, her hair hung messily lose down to her hips.

At this explanation the nervous little maid actually cracked a small smile, giggling softly. "You are indeed quite the site at the moment miss, perhaps you would like to return to your room to get properly dressed?"

Felicity smiled sheepishly a little color rising into her cheeks. "Well I would... If I actually KNEW where my room was."

"I can take you back if you want me to miss." The maid offered kindly. When she looked like that it was very easy to ignore the fact that she had no eyes, all the shocked tension drained from Felicity's body.

"That would be wonderful thank you, please lead the way." Felicity followed the maid through the halls, walking silently behind her. Feeling the need to break the silence Felicity spoke up.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way I did when we first met. I was just startled, you see where I come from all the people have faces." She was indeed very sorry for almost getting the maid in trouble with that Peter guy, she had seemed so frightened.

"It's alright," She responded softly "I can understand what a shock it must have been for you. Waking up in a room you are not used to and all." She stopped in front of the same double doors Felicity had escaped through not that long before . "This is your room miss , if you would like to get dressed you will find an array of clothes in the dresser." She smiled opening the doors for Felicity.

"Thank you very much, I think I will get dressed. Can't go running around all day in this, eh?" Felicity giggled and stepped through the doors "Have a nice day and thanks again." With that she gently closed the door before turning and quickly heading for the dresser.

As soon as she opened the doors she was impressed by what she saw, hung inside the dresser where dresses. Not like the long ones her mother made her wear to be "proper" though, these dresses must have only fallen to knee length, some where filled out with lacy crinoline and others just fell naturally down at with no added body. This was love at first site.

Her eager hands pulled the first dress that caught her eye, a little white dress with red hearts and diamonds decorating the very bottom of its full knee length skirt. The top was filly is the nicest of ways, laced up the front with red ribbon tied into three separate bows, one atop of the other.

In a hurry to get dressed she pushed the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders, allowing the slick blue material to slip off of her body only to pool at her feet.

No sooner had she put on her dress did she hear a knock at her door. Smoothing down her new outfit she ran to go and answer it. Opening the door she took in the man who stood in front of her with a friendly smile.

"Hello again Peter, may I help you?" She was slightly puzzled as to why he was here, she was just minding her own business. What could he possibly want from her?

He seemed to be strictly business this time and in quite a hurry at that, for his eyes kept flicking down to his watch. "Hello miss, I have come to inform you that the queen requests your presence in the thrown room. In exactly five minutes." He really did seem miffed but whatever for? Shrugging it off she responded "The queen? Well this is going to be something, I will be right back out just let me grab my shoes and stockings."

Felicity quickly ran back into her room to the foot of the bed where someone (most likely the maid) had neatly placed both items. In a minute flat she was back outside of her room with Peter.

"Sorry about that, please lead the way." Felicity clasped her hands in front of her offering Peter a friendly enough smile. He just turned on his heels and walked on down the hall, leaving felicity to take that as her cue to follow him.

The walk was a silent one, the only sound the clicking of their heels as they walked along the polished floor. She wanted to as him what was wrong but the frigid aura he was giving off made her hold her tongue. Now was most certainly not the time to be asking emotional questions of someone you hardly knew.

It was a relief when they at last reached the grand double doors that must lead to the thrown room. She did not know how much longer she could take that tense pregnant silence, any destination was better than repeating that trip. She only had time to smooth out her dress before Peter opened the door announcing "The outsider girl you requested is here your majesty."

From the time Felicity stepped into that room her breath was stolen away from her. The room was positively the grandest one she had seen yet. Along the polished floor laid a red velvet carpet that ran from the door to the throne. The throne was set up higher from the ground upon a plat form with three steps leading up to it, behind the throne stood two large windows, which allowed sunlight to come in and bathe the room in an almost heavenly light.

The room however could not hold a candle to the beauty of the woman whom sat in the throne. She was young but older still than Felicity, her skin was pale but her lips as red as blood. Her hair was a color that a raven would die for and her eyes where serious but curious as they landed on Felicity who still stood just at the door, though Peter had already moved to stand to the left of the throne.

"Come closer if you would, you need not worry no one here will harm you." At the sudden sound of the queens voice Felicity gave a little jump, but all the same she moved closer to where the queen sat. Giving a deep curtsy Felicity spoke.

"I would like to thank you your majesty, for letting my stay here. Its very kind of you to do so." She kept her eyes low. Not even daring to look up and meet the queens gaze for fear she would lose her nerve and say something stupid.

"Its not a problem, your kind interest us greatly, it is not trouble to have you here." The queen said with a genuine smile. At this Felicity did look up a perplexed look clear on her face."My kind your majesty?"

The queen laughed at her obvious confusion "You will understand shortly but for now lets start with the questions. What is your name dear?"

"My name is Felicity Evans your majesty" She said giving another low curtsy. The queen answered in turn "A very lovely name indeed. My name is Vivaldi, you may call me as such."

"Thank you your maj- I mean Vivaldi." Felicity laughed sheepishly. Vivaldi was relaxed in her throne simply taking in the girl in front of her. "Not that we are not glad to have you Felicity, but how exactly did you get here?" There was an honest light of confusion present in Vivaldi's voice.

Felicity thought hard on this question before responding " I truthfully I can not tell you exactly how... it seems one moment I was just running through the woods and the next I was falling." Vivaldi had leaned a little further forward in her seat, clearly intrigued by this story. "After that it was just all black and next thing I know I wake up here. Goodness I still don't know exactly where here even is." It was Felicity's turn to be confused as she looked toward the queen with imploring eyes, hoping she would give an explanation clearer than the one Peter had given her.

When the queen did next speak she seemed mystified "Only one other person has come here like that before, the other was kidnapped." Here Vivaldi cast a cold glare down to Peter who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze "The heart wants what the heart wants your majesty." Was his only response .

Felicity was about to pose a question when the queen spoke up again. "Well no matter how you came to be here you are more than welcome to stay, outsiders are always welcome." She smiled happily. "My only request is that you come and see me from time to time I would love to get to know you better. Other than that you are welcome to come and go from the palace as you please, no one in this country will hurt you, outsiders are to rare to be anything but rare."

"That is very kind of you Vivaldi" Felicity said thankfully "But I'm afraid I can't stay long.. my mother will be worrying about me."

Vivaldi's eyes widened in surprise. "If you wanted to leave why did you ever drink the potion of hearts." Felicity paled visibly "why did I drink the what?" she stuttered.

"The potion of hearts" Vivaldi repeated. "It comes in a little crystal vile topped with a heart? By drinking it you become part of the game, and thus can not leave till its done." Vivaldi paused resting her head upon her hand thoughtfully gazing down at Peter. "That's odd, I could have sworn I sent Peter down with it so you could make your choice."

Felicity stood hands closed into fists at her sides "T-thats what he had me drink..." she muttered clearly twitching. The queen looked up with interest "What's that you said Felicity?"

A dark aura seemed to radiate from the young girl "Its nothing your majesty, I just simply remembered where I come from its rabbit hunting season!" With this said she started for a slightly shocked Peter, he was helpless here. He could never shot an outsider, at least not in front of the queen. Speaking of the queen she would be of no help, she looked rather amused at the whole situation.

"Just you wait!" Felicity hollered "When I get my hands on you, you'll be bunny slippers!"

Before Felicity could reach Peter and make good on her threat, the double doors banged open. "Oh all this work I'm so glad to be back... Wait this is not my room."

TO Be Continued

A.N : Hehe I have done it! This started to get to long so I figured I would half it. Who exactly saved our good friend Peter from our rabbit hunting Felicity? Take a guess and find out in the next update! Review with any comments you have. Read on my friends!


	5. Chapter 5

Much More Madness.

A.N: Hello Hello tis me again, returned from the much hated writers block! Well anywho lets return to our friend Felicity in the dear world of Wonderland.

Felicity stopped instantly in her advance on Peter, turning like all the rest in the room to see the intruder.

In the doorway stood a rather confused looking male and judging by his uniform he worked here. Felicity found it hard to believe that anyone who worked here would mistake the very throne room for their bedroom… but perhaps he was new? This assumption was quickly dispelled when Vivaldi spoke up.

"Honestly Ace….. you have been here how long?" The queen pinched the bridge of her nose between two elegant fingers. "Sometimes I wonder why we keep you here at all.." she sighed in exasperation.

"An honest mistake your majesty," The man, now known as Ace, said with a shallow bow. "I will just be…" He trailed off his eyes landing on Felicity for the first time since he had entered the room. "Now who do we have here your majesty?" He asked a smile breaking out across his face.

Vivaldi rolled her eyes "Not only is your sense of direction as miserable as ever but now your memory seems to be failing as well.." With a slight gesture of her hand she regarded Felicity. "This is the outsider girl that you yourself found out in the woods, and thanks to she will be staying with us for sometime." With the last part she gave Felicity a warm friendly smile.

Felicity smiled back unsure for once in her life of what to say, she simply stood there trying to sort out all the recent events in her mind… Oh god was she getting a headache. At that moment she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

Felicity looked up to see Ace smiling in a friendly way down at her. He spoke "Sorry that I did not recognize you at first, you think I would remember such a pretty face!" He laughed, it was quite a charming sound it just managed to make a smile creep onto Felicity's own lips.

"I'm Felicity" She said politely "I would like to thank you for taking me from the woods. It was crazy enough waking up here, I can't imagine what I would have done had I woken alone in the woods!" Felicity laughed nervously paleing at the very thought.

"Ehh its nothing," Ace said folding his arms behind his head "Honestly I just happened to find you, I was on my way back here and I somehow managed to lose my way. So I just sorta stumbled upon ya and brought you back here.." He glanced up at the queen before continuing. "I figured that the Queen would want to see you first."

"Well however you found me I thank you anyway, but if you would excuse me.." Felicity turned from Ace and faced the Queen.

"Your Majesty" Felicity said softly "Please if you could tell me, how long do I have to stay here because of this potion I drank?"

The queen regarded Felicity in a cool amused manner "Well that all depends on you dear, by having consumed the potion of hearts you have become part of the game." Vivaldi smiled like this all made perfect sense.

Felicity wanted to cry, none of this made sense to her… But she had to keep her cool, getting upset would only set back her progress on getting home. She fought to keep her voice from cracking and her tears from falling as she once again spoke. "Please what game am I part off?"

The queen smiled "Every time you meet a new person a little more liquid will reappear in the vial, once it is again full you are free to return home." The queen frowned at the very idea of losing the newly found outsider to her rightful world, but she continued on. "If you look there should be some in it now.."

Felicity inspected the delicate little glass vial closely, if she looked really hard she could just make out the smallest amount of liquid. It was clear and just barely coated the bottom of the glass… But it was there!

Felicity smiled brightly, this would take her no more than a few days! It was a country she was in right?! There was bound to be a plethora of people about for her to meet! She would be home where she belonged in no time at all! It was going to be all to easy… Well wasn't it?

Felicity was so lost in her thoughts that she did not at first notice the room around her go dark before it was once again lit by the light of the hundreds of candles that lined the walls. It was only when the queen spoke once more that Felicity broke free of her thoughts, she looked around the room in a state of confusion….wasn't it not light but a few moments ago?"

"As I have been informed it is customary for outsiders such as yourself to sleep when the night comes, perhaps it is in your best interest to continue this meeting when it is once again light." Vivaldi concluded rising from her throne.

"B-but Vivaldi.." Felicity stuttered " was it not light out just a few moments ago?"

Her words caused the people present in the room to laugh softly apparently amused at Felicity's confusions.

"We can finish this in the morning." Vivaldi said with a slight yawn . " For I think I need some rest myself. When night is over would you care to meet me in the garden for tea? All other questions would be answered then."

Felicity still did not understand this place one bit, however it was dark and she had had a rather long confusing day…. Perhaps sleep would help her. "Yes, I will go meet you for tea in the morning… for I have so much more to ask you." Felicity shifted from one foot to the other "Only the problem is your majesty I fear that I can not yet find my way back to my room without aid."

Vivaldi smiled "I told you to call me Vivaldi, and thats okay.." She turned to the room "Is there anyone who would care to help Felicity back to her room?"

Peter looked stubbornly away… But Ace pipped up " Yes I would be more than happy to help Felicity."

The queen shook her head "Anyone else? Seen as the poor girl said "bedroom" and not "The next county over".

Just then from the corner of the room where she had been standing without detection all this time, the little faceless maid whom was the first to actually meet the conscious Felicity, spoke up. "I would be glad to bring Miss, Felicity back to her room your majesty." She said with a bow.

"So be it, Good night Felicity. I will see you in the morning." Vivaldi said with a nod

"Good night Vivaldi, Ace and even you Peter" Felicity said giving a slight bow to the queen before she followed the maid out into the hall.

Not much was said on the way back to her room, except a polite "Thank You" and "Good night" at her bedroom door. Felicity really had wanted to talk with the maid but she had just been too tired and her mind had been too full with what exactly she was going to tell her mother when she got home that would not land her in the loony bin at once.

As she lay down in her bed Felicity held the vial in her hands swishing the minuscule amount of liquid inside around. This was her way home, she did not know much but she had been told that for sure. She had to get home quickly… sort things out with her mother….. Stop a wrongful engagement. With her thoughts growing hazy she placed the vial on her bedside table, and drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

Not knowing that tomorrow would lead to a string of events that would make her simple "Get home quick" plan more difficult than she could EVER ever imagine.

A.N: well there it is the next chapter. please review and tell me what you think. I would like to improve in anyway I can, to make this a better story for you all, this is the end of our build up from here there is no stopping the adventures that will befall out lovely Felicity! Thank you all for bearing with me! Keep on reading and stay cool!


End file.
